Marcus Miller
" I won't go back..." 2702408-cy_kennethrocafort.jpg batwingb.jpg 'Behaviour/Personality' *Optimistic *Funny *Easily Angered *Percise *Intelligent *A gentlemen Apperance Marcus is of American Decent he has dark brown eyes and obsidan black hair. Bronze skin and powerful arms and legs. Being a MMA fighter his martial skill is easily seen through his physique alone. He has litterally has a zero percentage of fat on his body. He does grow his hair out from time to time. rsz_batwing-19-luke-fox.jpg 3293317-tumblr_mhtt3ai7e41qa0e18o1_500.jpg 9e69b4381e7c7e033a99f15d5ae2bc83.jpg 3176204-654501-sc000cd4c5.jpg 719949cd3ffe9bd5ee763397f4a8d321.jpg Eric_Brooks_(Earth-616)_from_Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_19.jpg f44566eb8143a37e70da89efe5d175ae.jpg file_170819_0_mainVisual.jpg 963e3b83b9ef2044ef2800796b38c0e3.jpg 59b8697ba92ab2aa11e48a25b08d9616.jpg 77ff313897310464fdbdbc5f2d861399.jpg meet_by_dk_ren-d3cqo3i.png Allignment Lawful good 'What district do you live in?' He lives in District 1 'Relationship' He's currently single 'Occupation & Clan /Rank' MMA FIGHTER / College student 'Fighting Style' *Kyokushin (極真) is a style of stand-up, full contact karate, founded in 1964 by Korean-Japanese Masutatsu Oyama (大山倍達 Ōyama Masutatsu) who was born under the name Choi Young-Eui.최영의. Kyokushin is Japanese for "the ultimate truth." Kyokushin is rooted in a philosophy of self-improvement, discipline and hard training. Its full contact style has had international appeal (practitioners have over the last 40+ years numbered more than 12 million). *'Ansatsuken' (暗殺拳, "Assassination Fist") is a Japanese linguistic neologism used to describe the assassination arts, which consist of any martial art developed with the intention of murdering an opponent. sean-3s.jpg|The Main stance rgm-sean.jpg 20110106132020240.jpg Batwing-25-00.png After Life.. The Miller-born Armor is a full liquid smart-metal which hardens instantly on connection with the user's body , this suit is based off symbiote biology, so it doesn't rely on tech for the initial bonding process with its user, the start-up is completely psionic upon design. The psionic bonding with the suit allows its user to control it remotely, and call for it with no needs of electronics. The Creator has stated that the suit can "feel" him the same way he can "feel" the suit, and referred to it as "alive". his connection extends to the point of it forming fully into a humanoid form that has similarities to that of a symbiote suit even when not bonded to someone, to punch through barriers in an attempt to get to its owner at his psionic command, but it does not have intelligence of its own, only a psionic link. This new armor repulsors are a white-blue in color, but when he is preparing to attack someone, they switch color to red for an air of menace. Due to his intrinsic connection to the armor biologically, his own eyes sometimes light up red or blue in addition to the lights on the armor itself. These repulsors are so powerful that they can even bypass the ability of people such as Havok to absorb energy. There is an incorporated taser in the arms that can be used for sustained electrical impulses on command instead of short bursts.The armor can also absorb electromagnetic energy once it finds the correct frequency of said energy.The armor is also capable of withstanding the force and impact of. There is a thruster behind the elbows of the armor's arms, allowing for increased power when punching or otherwise striking someone, including allowing for needles to pass through tough skin. With his new cybernetic body it could morph its form into a humnoid form, a form with bright metallic arms, and full bodied cybernetic suit. 4138347-0969090610-41161.jpg prototype_2___james_heller_by_iamcid-d4yb56l.jpg Decimate mode... da9cf44fb45facae5053772ffc2cdbee.jpg Jax-MK-9-Mortal-Kombat-9-2011-Game-Character-Fan-Art-by-ScorpionBlaze.jpg Destruction full bodied mode... 2843935-cyborg.png cyborg.jpg Within the suits design its battle mode various from a mode that allows him to fire proton energy blasts that are created through the matter that floats through the air at all times. It even has a Anti-magnetisim effect so it he cant be lifted or manipulated by those whom can manipulate metal. 'Background' Marcus family comes from a long line of soliders from the The Armada. A Terrorist agency that has attacked America countless times in attempts of ruling it for themslves. Even Marcus was a child solider in the early years of his life. ' ' batwing.jpg ' '''It wasn't untill he was 12 when him and his parents escaped over to the states from the Armada where they made it to New Nexus Florida. However, the nightmares never left Marcus, he dreamed of those he had killed every day, in the sake of honor. He vowed to never kill again, wanting to change his life from the start. Soon, his parents had gained american citizenship and had enrolled there son into New Nexus schools untill he hit 19 when he was able to be sent out into college. He wanted to goto a college in Kasaihana city and thats where he was sent.... little did he know of the devils within the city that he'd soon face. ' PeakHuman System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Speed '''APPROVED BY Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 17:56, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen Category:The e-LEMON-ators